hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Bilotti
Frank Bilotti was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 10th place. Personality Frank had a nice personality, a cute accent, and was easily one of the most handsome male chefs of Hell's Kitchen. While he was good in challenges, he was not a great cook on either team during services, to the point he was eliminated after single handedly costing the win for the red team. He developed a friendship with Sterling. Season 13 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, Frank was happy to represent Staten Island, with the promise to raise some hell. Then, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. He was one of the eight chefs shown receiving their acceptance invitation, and the other chefs jokingly called him a pimp due to his video showing him with a lot of women. After Ramsay revealed the grand prize of the season, he told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Frank was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Ashley. He made a filet mignon bordelaise, but Ramsay noticed the bone on the plate, and asked him where the dog was. Even though Ramsay took the bone marrow out, he said that the dish looked like a dog shat all over the plate, before spitting it out and deeming it all bad. He scored only 1 point out of 5, and the blue team lost the challenge 23-24. They were punished by setting up the dorms for both teams, and carrying the red team's luggage when they would come back from their reward. During dinner service, Frank was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, except when he remarked how things were fucked for them after JP sent a raw halibut. The blue team lost the dinner service after they got kicked out, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Frank was not seen during the first part, but during the second part, he was paired with Bryant. They were shown getting only one dish approved. The blue team lost the challenge 14-15, and they were punished by cleaning all the sand outside the restaurant, prepping the remaining geoduck for the next service, and eating a boiled salt cod for lunch. During dinner service, Frank was on the fish station with Steve. At one point, Ramsay came over to his station, found overcooked scallops, and he was asked to get more involved. Later, he calmed down an argument between Steve and Sterling, and reminded the former to pay attention to the latter's timings. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Frank was excited when he found out his dish was spaghetti & meatballs, as his mother made the best meatballs he ever had. He was the seventh person from the blue team to compete, and went up against Sade in the spaghetti & meatballs round. He won the round over Sade, and thanked his mother for showing him the sauce's recipe years ago. The blue team won the challenge 6-4, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Venice Beach boardwalk, a zip line experience, and lunch on top of the Erwin Hotel. During lunch, he got infatuated with Waylynn Lucas when she was describing their dessert. During dinner service, Frank was on the garnish station. Despite communicating with Aaron, he was slow, and sent overcooked, bland and black Brussel sprouts because he put too much vinegar in them. Later, he did not properly communicate with Aaron, and did not know what garnishes were for the chicken dish. Then, he sent his garnishes despite Aaron needing three more minutes, and Ramsay noticed that the spinach was underseasoned, before kicking him out of the kitchen. Despite that, the blue team won the service. Episode 4 During the Brunch Service Challenge, Frank was not seen much, and the blue team lost the challenge. They were punished by grinding chorizo sausages for the next service. During dinner service, Frank was on the meat station with JR. At one point, Ramsay noticed him standing there doing nothing, accused him of looking at himself in the mirror, and later, he was called out for not feeling JR’s meat when Steve did. While he manage to get his Wellingtons for the Los Angeles Sparks table accepted, he, along with JR, Santos, and Fernando, was kicked out. Back in the dorms, he claimed that he was on point, despite Ramsay accusing him of doing nothing. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Frank was considered by Steve, Santos, Bryant, and Aaron, but said that he did not deserve to be nominated, and claimed that he had an all-star performance, despite Aaron thinking otherwise. Frank was not nominated for elimination, but he was eventually called down by Ramsay, and joined JR and Steve. During his plea, Ramsay reminded him how he stood still and looked at himself in the mirror, and was worried about his inconsistency. He admitted that he had no idea he was doing that, and promised to keep improving his skills, though Ramsay was doubtful. He survived elimination, and said that he wanted to make Ramsay proud after being spared. Episode 5 While going back to the dorms, Frank declared that he was fucking back and here to stay, while admitting that being nominated was stressful, which Aaron related to. During the Protein Identification Challenge, Frank was paired with Bryant, and they were the third pair to participate. They randomly picked the elk lasagna, and because he wanted to win for redemption, he grabbed the elk on a whim during their first attempt. Despite the men’s concern, it was the correct protein. The blue team eventually won the challenge 7:09-7:41, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Annenberg Beach House in Santa Monica. During the Family Night dinner service, Frank was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, and the blue team won the service. Episode 6 During the Barn Animal Challenge, Frank was paired with Steve for the first part, and they chose lamb and risotto. His dish was not used for the second part, and the blue team eventually won the challenge 28-25. They were rewarded with a trip to the Santa Barbara wine country, to sample wine and eat lunch. During dinner service, Frank served a salad appetizer tableside. He was not seen much, but both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 After Katie's elimination, Frank said goodbye to Sterling, who was transferred to the red team. During the Italian Cuisine Challenge, Frank chose to compete against Roe, and their dish was cheese manicotti, which excited him as he knew that dish well. During the cooking, he was happy that Ramsay chose the best ingredients for the challenge, and decided to make his dish the way his family did. He was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his ricotta anole cheese manicotti. It was praised for being rustic, and reminding Celestino Drago of how his grandmother made it. He won the round over Roe, and the blue team won the challenge. They were rewarded with a $3000 shopping spree at American Rag Cie for a new wardrobe, with Ramsay telling Frank not to save a single dime, and lunch at Cecconi’s. During the reward, he helped Santos with his shopping, he called it the ideal reward for himself, and said that he could have spent another four hours at the store shopping. During lunch, he almost teared up after he tasted the food. During the Italian Night dinner service, Frank was on the meat station. Despite being urged to speed up after the blue team's slow start, he sent a raw steak, which he claimed that he grabbed the wrong one, and his chicken was also overcooked. Despite blaming Steve for sending the chicken, he managed to rebound from his mistake. Both teams were named joint-losers, with Ramsay berating Frank for his poor performance, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, he was considered by Steve for going down on meat, though he retorted that he bounced back after the first poor attempt. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 After Ashley's elimination, Ramsay called Frank down, told him that it was his last service with the blue team, before transferring him to the red team, while exchanging with Sade. Back in the dorms, he was happy to get a second chance, and told his new teammates that he felt the blue team was falling apart, before proclaiming that he would fuck them hard. Later, La Tasha welcomed him to the red team with a beer. During the Dog Show Planning Challenge, Frank noticed that his duck was getting darker than he wanted, and decided to fire an extra one for safety, with only ten minutes left. He was the fourth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and presented his duck dish. While it was criticized for having two different ducks with different temperatures, he won the round over Santos. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a trip to SeaWorld in San Diego, and eating at the Searsucker Restaurant. During the reward, he was surprised to see the tricks a dog could do, and when the red team came back from their reward, he jokingly played duck duck goose with his whale plushy on the blue team. During the Dog Show dinner service, Frank was on the appetizer station with La Tasha. He was slow to send his Caesar salads, though managed to get them approved. On the last ticket of appetizers, he was still late on the salads, and sent sloppily made portions. Despite his continuing slow performance, he managed to get his next attempt approved in time, before the second round of the dog show. During entrées, he was asked to help Roe on garnishes by La Tasha. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. Frank was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Sterling being the second. During his plea, he made a long speech of his time at Hell’s Kitchen, annoying everybody until Ramsay stopped him mid-plea. He survived elimination. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Frank, feeling grateful to have survived once again, decided to write Ramsay a small letter showing his appreciation for being kept around. During the Craps Challenge, Frank rolled twice as the red team was one member down. On his first attempt, he rolled an H and chose heirloom tomatoes, and on his second attempt, he rolled a P and picked pine nuts. During the challenge, he was blanking on what his original idea was, and his dish was not chosen. The red team eventually won the challenge, and they were rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, flying in a private jet, staying at a mega-suite at the Planet Hollywood Hotel, and dinner at Ramsay's Burgr. Before heading back to the dorms to pack, he gave Ramsay his letter with a handshake. Arrived in Las Vegas, he was seen flirting with the bartender, much to the women’s amusement. During dinner service, Frank was on the fish station. Despite being confident as he has done fish for years, he did not drop his scallops in time after he sent his lobster tail, and when he sent them up, they were overcooked. Ramsay reminded him that someone was supposed to eat them, not play fucking tennis with them, and later, his lobster tail was overcooked, prompting Ramsay to ask him if he left his brain in Las Vegas. Then, Ramsay brought the red team to the pantry room, berated them about how it was the thanks he got after their trip, and asked him what the fuck was going on, though he promised to bounce back. On his second attempt, the same story happened as he did not have the scallops dropped in time, and La Tasha decided to do the scallops. When working on entrées, La Tasha noticed that he flipped his salmon, and reminded him that it had to be cooked skin down. His salmon was cooked to fuck, Ramsay was forced to send an incomplete order, and a pissed Sous Chef Andi told him that he owed her a salmon as he fucking sucked. On Steven Tyler's order, Jennifer noticed a bunch of overcooked salmon on his tray. After, Ramsay ordered him to show him the tray, and despite claiming that he would not have served them, Ramsay was shocked at how he overcooked them. Then, he sent raw halibut, Ramsay accused him of not caring, and La Tasha accused him of losing his mind. When the blue team came to help the red team, he felt like the biggest piece of garbage due to how he fucked up his team. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay asked Frank what happened. He admitted that he tried to fight back, but knew that he fucked up his team because of his efforts, and apologized to everybody. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. However, while they were going back to the dorms, Ramsay decided to ignore his own request, and eliminated him on-the-spot for his disastrous performance, and being the reason the red team fell way behind. Before leaving, Ramsay told him that despite appreciating what he wrote in his letter, his cooking was unacceptable. During his exit interview, he was still disgusted about his poor performance, but knew that he would always have the passion for cooking. Ramsay's comment: "Frank wrote me a letter of gratitude. And then, with his performance tonight, he wrote his ticket out of here. Ciao, Frank." Episode 16 Frank was one of the eight chefs who returned for the final dinner service. He was Bryant's last pick, after Jennifer, Sterling, and Santos, and the last pick overall. He was not surprised about that due to his miserable performance during his last service. During prep, Frank managed to burn the nuts needed for Bryant's dish. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station. Despite being pushed by Bryant for the first dish, he proved to be slow, and did not serve any dishes for the first ten minutes. After Ramsay noticed that his prawns were overcooked, he was relocated to the garnish station, where he produced burnt garnishes, and Bryant warned him that he was close to being kicked out. When he continued to be slow, Bryant kicked him out of the kitchen, which he was not happy about. Bryant eventually lost the finals to La Tasha, and during the celebration, he was asked what happened by Ramsay. Nomination history Trivia *He is the second contestant to be eliminated by Ramsay in the kitchen during the post-mortem, following Tennille from Season 6, the first male contestant to be so, and the first contestant to be so during the team phase. *He is the fourth male contestant who switched teams without making it to the black jackets, following Robert (Season 6), Scott (Season 7), and Anton (Season 12). *He is the third returning contestant, and last one to this date, who was kicked out by a finalist during the final dinner service, following Dan (Season 11) and Jessica (Season 12). *After his appearance on the show, he offered chef services as both a consultant, and a private chef. Quotes *"Everything's fucked up in front of us. It's nuts." *"Messing up, it's like... I don't know, it's like the monkey and the wrench... uh monkey... uh wrench, and a monkey, monkey, and a... That's not right, hold on." *"I feel like a piece of shit. I apologize to everyone here, including yourself and the customers." *(After being eliminated) "I feel sick to my stomach. The saddest part is that I didn't get to show Chef Ramsay I'm so much better than this, and that's what's really ripping me apart. But I still will always have the passion to do what I'm doing, and I still will succeed in life doing what I do." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:New Yorkers Category:Final Service Brigade Category:10th Place